Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication terminal, a communication system, a display control method, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
With the need for reducing costs or times associated with business trips, communication systems are widely used, which are capable of carrying out videoconferences among remotely located sites through a communication network such as the Internet. The communication systems enable transmission or reception of content data among a plurality of communication terminals. The content data may be display data such as an image of a videoconference participant or an image of presentation material, and stroke data reflecting drawings made by the participant.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-84211-A discloses sharing of stroke data between electronic whiteboards. Some electronic whiteboards are capable of exchanging content data other than stroke data with a counterpart electronic whiteboard, for example, using an external device that inputs or outputs such content data to be exchanged.